Conversa de Homem
by Nanase Kei
Summary: “Zoro, você odeia a Robin ou algo assim?” -ZoroRobin, Chopper POV's. Contém spoilers de Enies Lobby-


**Conversa de Homem**

Tony Tony Chopper tinha muitas qualidades.

Ele era muito gentil e amável com a maioria das pessoas, e, apesar de não ser tão forte como Zoro ou Luffy, sempre esforçava-se ao máximo nas lutas. Em _tudo_ que fazia, na verdade. Era ingênuo, mas inegavelmente inteligente. Orgulhava-se de conseguir ajudar o bando com seus conhecimentos médicos. Sim, definitivamente, ele tinha muitas virtudes.

Não se podia dizer, no entanto, que _paciência _estava entre elas.

Ou _sutileza._

Realmente, não.

_Você é ansioso demais_, dissera Doctorine uma vez, e ela estava certa. Quando Chopper ficava empolgado com uma coisa, não conseguia se segurar. E, quando tinha alguma dúvida, tinha ânsia – quase _desespero_ – por descobrir a resposta.

_Principalmente_ se, na verdade, não fosse da sua conta.

"Zoro, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Ele reparara naquilo há muito tempo, mas guardara para si – um grande feito, em se tratando de quem era. Talvez porque soubesse que aquele era um assunto mais sério do que o normal. Por causa disso, fizera um esforço enorme para segurar-se e não perguntar na frente dos outros. Mas, naquele momento, achava que não haveria problemas.

Zoro estava sentado no chão do navio, os braços atrás da cabeça. Os outros haviam saído para comprar suprimentos. Era para somente Chopper e Franky permanecerem no Sunny, para vigiá-lo, mas a rena obrigou Zoro a descansar por conta dos ferimentos de sua última luta.

Quer dizer, pelo menos foi a justificativa que ele usou.

"O que foi, Chopper?"

Chopper engoliu em seco. Não se importava com a presença de Franky (o ciborgue podia ser meio incontrolável, mas era sério nas horas necessárias), mas não queria ter que perguntar aquilo. O maior problema era o fato dele realmente admirar Zoro. Temia que a resposta dele fosse afirmativa.

Mas ele devia – ele _tinha_ de ser homem. Falar com o espadachim de igual para igual. Respirou profundamente, tomando coragem, e por fim disse:

"Zoro, você odeia a Robin ou algo assim?"

Franky, que fazia uns reparos no Waver, ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando-os. Zoro pareceu ter levado um choque por um segundo e em seguida assumiu uma expressão irritada – a reação de sempre, conferiu Chopper, sentindo um aperto no estômago.

"O que aquela mulher tem a ver com isso?"

_Aquela mulher_. Parecia até que ele evitava dizer o nome dela.

Chopper já estava preocupado com aquilo há muito tempo. E ele adorava Robin. Adorava Zoro. Entrava em pânico só de pensar em ter que escolher entre os dois, mas parecia que só o espadachim tinha algum problema com ela.

Ele percebera. Zoro era muito óbvio.

"Me responde!"

Zoro fez uma careta e desviou o olhar. Ele _sempre_ fazia aquilo quando Robin estava envolvida, o que deixava Chopper muito irritado.

"Se odiasse, não teria arriscado a vida em Enies Lobby por causa dela." Chopper sentiu-se aliviado por alguns instantes, mas ele não terminara ainda. Franky também pareceu perceber isso. O carpinteiro se apoiou na parede e cruzou os braços, observando-os com um ar divertido. Chopper sentiu vontade de matá-lo.

"Então, você não odeia ela?"

"Já disse que não!" Zoro encarou-o irritado por alguns instantes e fez uma careta. "Aquela mulher ficou inventando esse tipo de coisa pra você?"

"Robin nunca faria isso!" Enfureceu-se Chopper. "Ela não tem culpa se você fica _estranho_ perto dela!"

O espadachim pareceu chocado por um momento e coçou a cabeça com força, remexendo-se inquieto. "Não seja idiota, Chopper. Isso não tem _nada _a ver.'

Chopper amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ter pensado naquilo. Obviamente, eles não chegariam a lugar nenhum se Zoro ficasse negando tudo – como estava na cara que faria. Mas, droga, ele precisava saber!

"Afinal, o que você quer dizer com _estranho, _Chopper?" Indagou Franky, confuso.

"..._Estranho, _oras! Ele fica agindo diferente."

"I-isso é ridículo!" Zoro parecia cada vez mais incomodado. Havia até um leve rubor no seu rosto, que devia ser conseqüência do calor. "Eu NÃO FICO estranho perto dela!"

"Ah, ele tem razão, nii-chan." Franky concordou, fazendo Zoro encarar-lhe com uma expressão que parecia perguntar "_de que lado você está, afinal?!"_. "Você _fica_ estranho mesmo."

"Eu _não_..."

"FICA, SIM!" Berrou Chopper de repente, assustando os outros dois. Inspirando profundamente, ele tentou recuperar a calma. Aquilo era uma conversa de homens, lembrou-se. Ele não podia simplesmente explodir. "Você age estranho perto dela, Zoro."

"De que _diabos_ você está falando, Chopper?" O espadachim indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Aquela mulher..."

Chopper decidiu que não agüentava mais.

"É DISSO que estou falando!" Gritou, cada vez mais irritado. Qual era o problema de Zoro? Robin nunca fizera nada a ele. Robin não tinha _nada_ contra ele. "Por que fica chamando ela de "mulher"? Ela tem nome! Você ficou irritado só de eu _mencioná-la_... E EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!" Avisou, quando Zoro abriu a boca para replicar. "Ela nunca te tratou mal e você continua assim. Você reclama dela, de um jeito diferente de como reclama da Nami ou do Sanji. Na verdade, só de ela falar com você, você parece que fica nervoso. E vermelho. Eu _nunca_ tinha te visto vermelho em outra situação! Parece que ela te incomoda. Afinal, o que foi que ela te _fez?!_" Explodiu, furioso.

Enquanto tomava fôlego, amaldiçoou-se internamente. _Droga, droga, droga! _Fizera tudo que não deveria fazer. Não se perdia o controle numa conversa de homens. Abaixou a cabeça, assustado. Esperou que Zoro protestasse – _torceu_ para que ele o fizesse, na verdade.

Mas o que ouviu foi a gargalhada de Franky.

Chopper arregalou os olhos, incrédulo com o que via. Como aquele imbecil podia ser tão insensível? Ele não via que aquele era um assunto sério?

"Ooooh.", fez o ciborgue, ainda rindo muito. "Então a Nico Robin te deixa _nervoso_, Zoro?"

"_Cale a boca!_" bradou o espadachim, mas Franky só pareceu achar mais engraçado. Zoro coçou a cabeça, parecendo irritado. Parecendo confuso.

E _vermelho_. _Profundamente_ vermelho.

Chopper não estava entendendo mais nada.

"O-oe, do que vocês estão falando?"

"Nada!" falou Zoro, enquanto Franky se ajoelhava diante de Chopper e colocava a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Você entenderá quando for mais velho." Falou com um sorriso zombeteiro, recebendo um soco de Zoro em seguida.

"_Você quer ser fatiado, é?!"_ Gritou ele, parecendo furioso. Franky, que aparentemente não esperava por aquilo, levantou-se, irritado.

"Ei, não venha descontar em mim só porque você não sabe disfarçar!"

"Eu _não tenho_ o que disfarçar!"

Chopper encarou-os confuso. Zoro ainda estava vermelho, e Franky tinha um tremendo galo na cabeça. A cena seria até mesmo cômica, se ele conseguisse entender alguma coisa.

"Oe!" Tentou, sendo devidamente ignorado por ambos. "OE! Afinal, que diabos vocês querem dizer com isso?!" Ele os encarou por alguns segundos, antes de abaixar a cabeça chateado. Droga, aquilo só podia ser a confirmação do que temera. "...Zoro, você tem mesmo algo contra ela, não tem?"

"_É, Zoro, _explique para nós." Mandou Franky, ainda aparentando achar a situação muito engraçada. Chopper não conseguia compreender como ele podia ser tão cruel.

Zoro coçou a cabeça com força, o rubor em seu rosto aumentando. _Ele está irritado_, concluiu Chopper. Mas aquilo era óbvio, afinal. Por que mais Zoro coraria daquele jeito?

"Chopper, deixe-me falar com você um segundo."

"É isso, Zoro?"

"_Vai me deixar falar ou não?!" _bradou ele, nervoso. Chopper encarou-o por um momento, então empertigou-se e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Para ser honesto, por pouco ele não bateu continência.

Então, Zoro iria conversar com ele. Iria falar diretamente como homens de verdade faziam. Chopper se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo. Zoro com certeza se impressionara com sua capacidade de perceber as coisas, e agora lhe responderia. Sentiu um pouco de nervosismo com a idéia, mas respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. _Seja forte, _ordenou-se.

"Tudo bem." Disse, após reunir fôlego. Zoro coçou a cabeça novamente e indicou o lado oposto do navio.

"Certo. Vamos, então." Mas foi interrompido por uma pancada na cabeça.

"Como assim "_vamos, então_"?!" gritou Franky, parecendo furioso. "Vocês vão falar disso sozinhos?! E quanto a mim?!"

"Eu não dou a mínima!" resmungou Zoro, esfregando o local machucado. Antes que eles começassem a discutir de novo, Chopper adiantou-se:

"Franky..."

"Isso é injusto, _nii-chan!_ Eu quero ouvir também!" Ele cruzou os braços, encarando-o com raiva. "Por que só você fica com a parte mais divertida?"

"Como assim, divertida?" Falou Zoro, estreitando os olhos. Em completo desespero, Chopper prostrou-se em sua frente, ficando entre os dois.

"Franky, _por favor..."_

O ciborgue o olhou por alguns segundos, antes de suspirar, parecendo cansado. Chopper sentiu um grande alívio. Claro, lembrou-se, Franky sempre se comovia com facilidade.

"Tá, tá legal..." Ele caminhou para a frente do navio, emburrado. Chopper permitiu-se respirar fundo por um instante, antes de lembrar a si mesmo que não poderia fraquejar. A parte mais complicada estava só começando.

Seguiu Zoro até a popa, tentando permanecer calmo. Quando, por fim, sentaram-se encostados na cabine, ele ainda estava nervoso. Droga, aquilo não era direito. Não se ficava nervoso numa conversa de homens. Tudo bem, Zoro também não parecia tão calmo, mas não importava. O que importava era que tinha de ser firme. Era meio complicado falar de igual para igual com alguém quando estava sentado no joelho dele, mas Chopper preferia não pensar nisso.

"C-certo." Fez Zoro, coçando mais uma vez a cabeça (acabaria sangrando, se ele continuasse daquele jeito, refletiu Chopper). Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas fechou-a em seguida, como se reconsiderasse a idéia. Um silêncio pairou por alguns momentos, até que Chopper o quebrou:

"A-afinal, Zoro" Disse, tentando fazer um tom firme. De repente, desejou que sua voz fosse mais grossa. "Você vai me responder ou não?"

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Olha, Chopper, não é que eu _odeie_ aquela mul..." Chopper estreitou os olhos para ele. "Hn, a _Robin._ Quero dizer, _droga_, ela é uma nakama como qualquer um de vocês."

"Mas você não a trata como nos trata."

"Isso é porque ela é _irritante_." Resmungou Zoro, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

"Robin não é..." Começou ele, mas deteve-se a tempo. Não chegariam a lugar algum daquela forma. "Por que ela te irrita tanto, afinal?"

Zoro coçou a cabeça com força. Ele o encarou por alguns segundos, e, honestamente, Chopper começava a ficar preocupado com o rubor em seu rosto. Não estava um dia _tão _quente assim, afinal. Seria febre? Ele coçou a cabeça novamente, enquanto Chopper o observava com expectativa.

"Porque sim." Respondeu simplesmente.

_Caralho._

"_PORQUE SIM _NÃO É RESPOSTA_!" _Explodiu a rena, contendo a vontade de bater em Zoro. "Você pensa que vou aceitar esse tipo de descul..."

"Ela é estranha." Interrompeu Zoro, como se só agora lhe ocorresse o pensamento.

Chopper encarou-o, confuso.

"_Estranha?_ Como assim _estranha?"_

"Droga, Chopper, ela _é _estranha." Ele desviou o olhar, parecendo desconfortável. "Não dá para _entendê-la. _O jeito, a respiração, _aqueles sorrisos..._ Ela simplesmente é."

"A _respiração? _Como a _respiração_ de alguém pode ser estranha?" E por que Zoro estava reparando na respiração de Robin, afinal? O médico dali não era ele? "E qual o problema com os sorrisos dela?"

O espadachim fez um careta. "Não está na cara?" Como Chopper continuou apenas olhando-o, suspirou, irritado. "O jeito como aquela mulher..." Ele parou abruptamente, uma expressão quase de pânico no rosto. Chopper se virou, tentando entender o que ele vira.

_Ah, droga._

Um exame mais detalhado verificou que Usopp e Luffy haviam acabado de chegar no navio. Para piorar as coisas, eles pareciam empolgados. Para piorar _ainda mais_, eles pareciam ter _ouvido._

"Hã? O que está na cara?" Indagou Usopp.

"Nada!" Falou Zoro, rápido demais. Luffy fez uma cara emburrada.

"Qual é, Zoro, não nos exclua da conversa!" Ele se adiantou, agachando-se e sorrindo na direção de Chopper. "E aí, o que vocês estavam falando?"

"Ah" Fez a rena, sorrindo sem perceber. "O Zoro ia me falar porque ele acha que..."

"Oe, Chopper!" Protestou o espadachim.

"Hã? Mas qual o problema de eles saberem, Zoro?"

"É, qual o problema?" Falou Usopp, sentando-se ao lado deles também. Zoro parecia a ponto de explodir.

"O problema é que..."

"OE, ZORO!" Veio a voz de Franky, que se encaminhava para perto deles, parecendo furioso. "Isso não é justo! Por que eles podem ouvir e eu não?"

"Ouvir o que?" Falou Sanji, que acabava de chegar, logo após Usopp e Luffy, com algumas sacolas nos braços.

"NADA!" Gritou Zoro. "Escuta aqui, Franky..."

"O Zoro estava me explicando qual é o problema dele com a Robin." Respondeu Chopper, para em seguida levar um soco na cabeça.

"Qual o seu problema, hein?!" Bradou o espadachim, cada vez mais desesperado.

"Aaah!" Falou Luffy, sorrindo em seguida. "Legal! Conta pra gente então, Zoro!"

"Ah, sim, eu também estava querendo perguntar isso há algum tempo." Disse Usopp, concordando com a cabeça. Sanji, no entanto, apenas sorriu.

"Entendo." Ele falou, deixando as sacolas no chão e tragando o cigarro. "Não se preocupe, marimo, eu explico para ele."

"Como é?" Fez Zoro, mas Sanji o ignorou, agachando-se diante de Chopper.

"Não se preocupe, Chopper, não é nada do que você pensou." Ele sorriu, divertido. "É que ele está apaixonado por ela."

"O QUÊ?!" Berraram Chopper, Usopp, Zoro e Luffy ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Franky soltava uma gargalhada.

"Isso mesmo" Afirmou Sanji, sem se incomodar. "Mas, como ele sabe que a Robin_-chwan_ só tem olhos para _mim_" Ele indicou a si mesmo, num gesto orgulhoso. "É natural que desconte nela. Não se mexe nas feridas de um homem, Chopper." Finalizou, com um ar solene, para em seguida receber um chute que o lançou para o outro lado do navio.

"VOCÊ É IMBECIL OU O QUÊ?!" Berrou Zoro, mais vermelho do que nunca e parecendo furioso.

"I-isso é verdade, Zoro?!" Perguntou Chopper, trêmulo. De repente ele se sentiu extremamente insensível.

"CLARO QUE NÃO!" Gritou, virando-se para o médico. "Olha, Chopper, é que..." Ele parou abruptamente, virando-se para os outros. "Vocês _todos, _fora daqui!"

No ato, irrompeu-se um coro de protestos.

"Não é justo, Zoro, você devia nos contar!"

"Afinal, qual o problema de sabermos?!"

"Por que para ele você fala e para nós não?"

"Quem você pensa que é para me chutar daquele jeito, seu espadachim de merda?!"

"FODA-SE!" Ele gritou tão alto que fez os outros se calarem. "Se vocês não saírem daqui _agora, _vou parti-los em pedaços!" Zoro estava tão furioso que parecia _mesmo_ capaz de fazer aquilo, conferiu Chopper, com um pouco de medo.

Franky suspirou, coçando a cabeça.

"Ok, ok." Ele puxou Sanji (que estava xingando o espadachim de todos os nomes; "_Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar desse jeito?!") _pelo braço, virando-se para Luffy e Usopp. "Deixa eles conversarem, o Chopper vai contar tudo para nós depois mesmo." E afastou-se, sendo seguido pelos outros. Chopper se permitiu dar um suspiro de alívio.

"B-bom, Zoro" Ele começou, meio nervoso. "Você pode continuar, então?" Mas Zoro agachou-se novamente diante dele, as mãos nos seus ombros.

"Ouça, _Chopper"_ Falou, com um sorriso doentio no rosto. Definitivamente, ele estava assustador. "Se você contar para _alguém_ o que eu te disser aqui, _vou cortar todas as partes do seu corpo e jogar no mar." _Concluiu, enquanto a pequena rena estremecia. "Entendeu?"

"S-sim."

"Ótimo." Ele se sentou, abandonando a postura ameaçadora. Coçou a cabeça, parecendo novamente incomodado. "Onde eu estava antes daquele bando de idiotas chegarem?"

"Você ia me explicar qual o problema com os sorrisos da Robin." Falou, para em seguida acrescentar, sem resistir. "Não tem nada de errado com eles, Zoro! A Robin é legal!"

"Droga, Chopper, você não acha estranho ela sorrir o tempo todo?"

"Qual o problema? Significa que ela está feliz!"

"Claro que não_." _Zoro disse, cruzando os braços e olhando para outro lado. "Os sorrisos de Nico Robin não tem _nada _a ver com ela estar feliz ou não. Ela sorri quando está triste, sorri quando está irritada, sorri até quando quer zombar da sua cara. Aliás, principalmente neste caso."

"Mas então como dá pra saber quando ela está feliz?" Perguntou Chopper, confuso. Sempre que Robin falava com ele, estava sorrindo. Ele a incomodava ou algo do gênero?

"Azul."

"Hã?"

"Azul." Repetiu Zoro, parecendo irritado pela lerdeza de sua compreensão. "Quando Nico Robin _realmente_ está feliz, os olhos dela ficam azuis."

"...Zoro. Os olhos dela _são_ azuis. Sempre foram."

Ele bufou. "Não seja idiota, Chopper. Ficam azuis quando ela está feliz. Quando ela está preocupada, tem um tom de anil. E quando está triste, ficam esverdea... Que foi?" Falou, reparando no olhar assombrado de Chopper.

"Caramba, Zoro" Disse o médico, admirado. "Como você consegue reparar nesses detalhes?"

"I-idiota! Não são detalhes! Qualquer um percebe isso."

"Sério?" Espantou-se ele."Será que só eu não notei?" Indagou, preocupado.

"De qualquer modo, não importa." Fez Zoro, vermelho. Ele coçou a cabeça, parecendo cansado. "Droga, Chopper... Nico Robin é estranha, só isso."

"Mas você ainda não me disse o por que..."

"Diabos, não há por quê!" Explodiu o espadachim. Cruzou os braços, suspirando e encarando-o com raiva. "Afinal, se sabe _tanto_ assim sobre Nico Robin, por que você mesmo não me explica?"

"E-eu não quis dizer... Explicar o que?" perguntou, confuso. Zoro bufou.

"Explicar porque ela sorri quando não quer. Explicar aquela obsessão dela com arqueologia. Explicar porque os olhos dela mudam de cor _toda hora."_ Ele fez uma pausa, o olhar ligeiramente distante, como se lembrasse de algo incômodo. "Explicar _por que diabos _ela fez aquela _merda."_

"Merda...?" Chopper franziu a testa, para depois compreender. Sentiu-se furioso. "Você está falando dela ter se entregado para a CP9?!"

"E o que mais poderia ser?" Virou o rosto, parecendo mais irritado do que nunca. "Aquela imbecil..."

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Protestou a rena, sem pensar. "Robin fez isso para nos proteger!"

"Não, não fez." Ele olhou para frente, sem encará-lo. "Nico Robin fez isso, porque achou que não valia a pena arriscarmos nossas vidas por causa dela."

Chopper poderia ter aberto a boca e protestado, dito que Zoro era um idiota que não entendia nada, mas ao olhá-lo, deu-se conta de que o espadachim não estava _irritado._ Estava sério, mas com um tom de voz distante, como se falasse consigo mesmo. E, de um jeito estranho, (Chopper podia não estar vendo direito) era como se houvesse um toque de melancolia nos olhos dele.

"Zoro, você..."

"Aquela mulher estúpida." Zoro passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo uma careta. "Ela age como se soubesse de tudo, mas só tira conclusões erradas."

Chopper abaixou a cabeça, um pouco triste. "Ne, Zoro... Você acha que a Robin não nos considera nakamas?"

Em condições normais, ele jamais perguntaria aquilo a Zoro. Não quando tinha certeza absoluta de que a resposta seria um sonoro _"acho"._ Mas, por algum motivo, não se importou de falar ali.

Ainda sem encará-lo, Zoro coçou a cabeça. "Não, ela com certeza considera."

"Mas nakamas se arriscam uns pelos outros. Por que ela..."

"Ela provavelmente acha que é mais fácil se arriscar." Ele respondeu, como se já tivesse ouvido várias vezes a pergunta. "Ela deve preferir isso... A lidar com outra perda. Mesmo que não se dê o trabalho de explicar isso para ninguém..." Zoro coçou a cabeça, a expressão se suavizando um pouco. "É um jeito estranho de pensar... Mas aquela mulher é estranha mesmo."

Chopper ficou quieto, encarando-o profundamente, mas ele não pareceu perceber.

"Ela nos considera nakamas. Se você quer saber, considera até demais. Mesmo que não dê pra saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça... De um jeito irritante, ela é uma de nós."

A pequena rena inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, ainda observando-o. De um jeito ou de outro, a expressão de Zoro havia se suavizado. E havia um ligeiro levantar dos cantos dos lábios, um sorriso imperceptível se você não prestasse atenção.

"Zoro, você..."

"DROOOOOGAAA!" Veio a voz de Franky, que surgiu de repente da parte de trás da cabine. Ele avançou sem se importar com os olhares chocados de ambos, e abraçou Zoro aos prantos. "Que coisa bonita pra se dizer, cara! Eu estou emocionado! Droga, eu..." Ele enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. "Eu amo você! Eu amo a Nico Robin! Eu amo todos vocês, caras!"

"ME SOLTE!" Ordenou Zoro, desvencilhando-se do abraço. "Ei! Vocês estavam..."

"Que legal, Zoro! Você realmente entende a Robin." Falou Luffy, aproximando-se também.

"Droga, marimo, eu deveria ter dito isto." Sanji reclamou, ao lado de Luffy, parecendo contrafeito. "Mas fique sabendo que não perderei para você!"

"Não se preocupe, Zoro! Vou ajudá-lo! Eu, o grande Usopp-sama, sei _tudo_ sobre mulheres! Aliás, já contei a vocês daquela vez em que..."

"MALDITOS, VOCÊS ESTAVAM OUVINDO TUDO!" Berrou Zoro. Chopper recuou contra a parede da cabine, com medo. O olhar do espadachim era quase assassino. "_Seus desgraçados..."_

Felizmente, antes que Zoro tivesse a chance de sacar a kitetsu e "_partir todos vocês em pedaços, seus idiotas intrometidos" _, ouviu-se um som de passos. Chopper se virou, sorrindo em seguida.

"Nami!"

"NAMI-SWAAAN!" Falou Sanji muito mais alto, rodopiando e parando ajoelhado ao lado dela. Nami lhe passou as sacolas, virando-se em seguida para os outros.

"Francamente, vocês fazem muito escândalo, sabiam? Dava para ouvir os seus gritos de longe. Afinal, sobre o que diabos estavam falando?" Reclamou ela, entrando no navio a passos largos.

"_Nada!_" Respondeu Zoro depressa. Ele tinha que perder aquele hábito, pensou Chopper.

Nami pareceu um pouco surpresa por alguns segundos, então sorriu maliciosamente, com um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos. "Meeesmo? Que estranho... Eu acho que ouvi o nome da Robin várias vezes enquanto me aproximava daqui... Ou será que foi só impressão minha?"

"Foi impressão." Ele enfatizou, fazendo uma careta e olhando para baixo.

"Será?" Ela levou o dedo ao queixo, parecendo pensativa. "Bom, neste caso" Sorriu malignamente, encarando o espadachim. "Se até o final do dia, _vinte mil berries_ estiverem na minha mesa, eu poderei realmente acreditar nisso _e_ não comentar sobre nenhuma das _minhas impressões _para ninguém."

"Como é que é?!" Fez Zoro, chocado. Nami não pareceu se incomodar.

"Ou talvez eu tenha _mesmo_ ouvido o nome dela, e, bem, é claro que Robin gostaria de saber, não?"

"Sua grande..."

"Vinte mil berries, não se esqueça!" Disse ela sorrindo e virando-se para o cozinheiro. "Ne, Sanji-kun, ainda há algo daquelas batatas fritas?"

"Claro, Nami-swan!" Respondeu o loiro prontamente, abrindo a porta da cabine e entrando com Nami.

"Oba! Comida!" Exclamaram Luffy e Usopp em uníssono, seguindo-os. Franky foi também, dizendo que precisava de mais Cola. Zoro recostou-se na parede da cabine, bufando.

"Pirralha idiota..." Resmungou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Chopper aproximou-se, as bochechas esquentando com o que teria de perguntar. Será possível que ele tivesse analisado tão mal a situação?

Engolindo em seco, cutucou o espadachim.

"Zoro, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Zoro encarou-o, fazendo uma careta. "_Outra?! _Mas eu já não respondi tudo?"

"Já, mas é que..."

Ele suspirou, resignado. "Tá, tá. O que é?"

Chopper sentou-se em seu joelho novamente, mirando as tábuas do navio, constrangido. Respirou profundamente e, então, sem olhar para cima, perguntou:

"Zoro, você está apaixonado pela Robin? S-sabe, como o Sanji disse?"

Permitiu-se soltar o ar aliviado, ainda sem coragem de encarar Zoro. Mas, afinal, falara. A princípio achou a idéia tola, afinal, _Zoro_ apaixonado por _Robin_ definitivamente era algo diferente de tudo que ele já imaginara. Porém, ainda mais após a provocação de Sanji, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça que havia algo estranho naquilo. Os rubores, as respostas ríspidas, a forma como desviava o olhar... E, mais importante ainda, o sorriso. Se bem que... Zoro garantira não odiá-la, mas _apaixonado _não seria um pouco de exagero? Em primeiro lugar, não havia garantias de que Zoro _fosse_ mesmo capaz de se apaixonar, afinal (apesar de Chopper se sentir um pouco cruel quando pensava nisso).

E... Droga, por que ele não respondia? Toda aquela expectativa estava deixando-o louco. Era uma pergunta simples, sim ou não, certo? Então por que tudo aquilo? Chopper ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

Zoro estava vermelho. Não, não apenas vermelho, _quase roxo_ era uma expressão mais adequada. E boquiaberto. Como se tivesse levado um tremendo choque. Parecia praticamente em pânico, na verdade.

Afinal, qual era o problema? Sua pergunta não havia sido tão inadequada assim, havia?

Só então notou que Zoro não o olhava, e sim para um ponto atrás dele. Curioso, virou-se.

"ROBIN?!"

Quando se parava para pensar, era realmente lógico. Robin e Nami foram fazer compras juntas. Logo, o fato de Nami ter chegado há pouco tempo, automaticamente significaria que Robin, no mínimo, estava a caminho do navio.

E agora estava _ali._ Não como se tivesse acabado de chegar, mas como se já estivesse ali por um bom tempo. Ou seja: Tempo o suficiente para _ter ouvido._

Se arrependimento matasse, Chopper tinha a impressão de que teria caído morto ali mesmo. Por outro lado, aquilo não era grande coisa, já que, se corar matasse, Zoro estaria a sete palmos abaixo da terra há muito tempo. A face dele estava tão coberta de tons de vermelho que faria um pimentão parecer pálido.

"Olá, doctor-san. Interrompi alguma coisa?" Ela sorriu, parecendo calma. Chopper normalmente retribuía os sorrisos de Robin sem sentir, mas naquele momento estava muito desesperado pela inevitável sensação de que havia a acabado de assinar a sentença de morte de Zoro. Ou melhor dizendo, a sua própria, já que tinha a impressão de que o espadachim não seria nada piedoso quando pusesse as mãos nele.

"N-não! D-digo, sim... Não! Sim... Er, um pouco..." Gaguejou a rena, com um ligeiro toque de pânico.

"Mesmo? Que bom, então." Sorriu para o médico, ainda sem se alterar. "Mas..." Ela tornou o olhar para Zoro, que estremeceu. "Apaixonado, você, kenshi-san? E quem seria mulher de tão bons dotes para conquistar o coração desse samurai?" Perguntou, o sorriso se alargando. E... Bem, _parecia _haver um toque de malícia na voz de Robin, mas poderia ser somente impressão dele.

Chopper tornou a olhar o espadachim. Tinha a impressão de que, se a pergunta tivesse sido se Zoro preferiria morrer queimado ou pregado numa cruz, ele teria respondido mais rápido. Para ser sincero, ele parecia incapaz de responder _qualquer coisa._ Para ser _ainda mais_ honesto, ele parecia estar em estado _catatônico._

Encarou Robin. Ela continuava sorrindo calmamente, como se apreciasse o efeito das suas palavras (o que, sem dúvida, era muito errado da parte dela – definitivamente, deixar os outros em tal estado de choque que não conseguem articular sequer uma palavra _não era_ algo legal). Mesmo assim, Chopper não achava o sorriso dela irritante. Zoro achava. Mas, ocorreu-lhe de repente, se Zoro conseguia até saber que os sorrisos dela não eram sempre verdadeiros, não significava que ele havia reparado naquilo bem mais do que qualquer um?

Chopper se sentiu confuso. Ele gostava de Robin, aquilo era um fato. E Zoro, obviamente, se irritava com ela. Mas, honestamente, ele nunca sequer havia pensado em notar o ritmo da respiração de Robin (e, diabos, ele era um _médico!)_. Será que era um nakama negligente? Porém, tinha a impressão de que ninguém mais na tripulação sequer pensaria nisso. Assim como o detalhe de os olhos dela mudarem de cor. Chopper decidiu que tentaria reparar mais naquilo. Observou-a.

Estavam azuis.

"E-eu... Eer, eu... Ah..." Gaguejou Zoro, sem encará-la. Era engraçado o modo como ele podia reparar tanto nos olhos dela e evitar encará-la de frente. "D-digo, eu..."

Robin sorriu, virando-se para Chopper. E, naquela vez, ele não precisou de Zoro para saber que o sorriso era verdadeiro.

"Acho que é melhor você cuidar dele, doctor-san." Disse ela, afastando-se e entrando na cabine. Chopper a observou saindo, e permaneceu daquela forma, mesmo depois de Robin já ter fechado a porta da cabine, perplexo. Um pouco preocupado, ele se virou para Zoro.

Chopper nunca pensou que pudessem existir tantas tonalidades de vermelho. O rosto de Zoro, por exemplo, naquele momento, exibia várias que ele sequer conhecia.

"Zoro... Vo-você está bem...?" Começou, nervoso, mas não conseguiu completar a frase.

"DROGA!" Esbravejou Zoro, levantando-se de repente e por conseqüência derrubando o médico no chão do navio. "Merda, merda, _merda!_" Ele chutou a lateral do navio com força, causando um arranhão do qual Franky com certeza reclamaria depois, e depois virou-se novamente. "Eu te disse, Chopper! Aquela mulher é insuportável!"

"Hã?! Mas, você... Oe, Zoro! Espera!" Falou, seguindo o espadachim cabine adentro.

Definitivamente, os humanos eram _muito complicados._

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A: **CARALHO, cês não fazem idéia da batalha que foi pra terminar isso. No meu projeto inicial, iam ser só o Chopper e o Zoro, mas aí eu quis colocar o Franky porque... Bem, porque eu sou fangirl e tava com vontade de escrever alguma coisa com ele 8D Aí, tá... No meio da fic, comecei a sentir falta do Sanji e do Usopp. Falei com a Anne no msn e ela me sugeriu colocar o Luffy chegando com o Usopp e, mais tarde, a Nami também. Fiquei em dúvida, mas pensei "_ah, fala sério, pra ser engraçado tem que ter mais gente dando palpite"_ , e no final das contas até a Robin entrou na história (aliás, todos os créditos da cena final vão para a queridíssima Chibi Anne (L)).

Anyway, eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic e espero que vocês gostem também 8D Reviewzem.

* * *


End file.
